<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Fine Day with Drunk People by FictionBrocon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089335">One Fine Day with Drunk People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionBrocon/pseuds/FictionBrocon'>FictionBrocon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Gen, Multi, Not Beta Read, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionBrocon/pseuds/FictionBrocon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu had a little party with Lilia and ended up causing a mess with the other Diasomnia's students.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilia Vanrouge &amp; Yuu | Player, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player/Silver, Sebek Zigvolt &amp; Yuu | Player, Silver/Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Fine Day with Drunk People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Prefect (Yuu) is a female. She is not self-projecting and more like a semi-original character.<br/>I write this fanfiction for myself, but if someone else happens to read and like it, I'd really appreciate it.</p>
<p>Pairing: Malleus/Prefect // Malleus/Yuu, Silver/Prefect // Silver/Yuu, a bit of Sebek/Prefect // Sebek/Yuu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of glasses clanking and two people's laughter can be heard from the vice dorm leader of Diasomnia's room. Lilia, the owner of that room and Yuu, the Prefect of Ramshackle dorm, were having drinks together.</p>
<p>Both of them may have the appearance of high school students, but their actual ages were more than their appearance. No one really knew Lilia's actual age. The way he speaks indeed sounds like someone from the past and he often told stories from centuries ago as if he was there watching the said event. On the other hand, Yuu was a few years older than she looks. Ever since that small woman came to Twisted Wonderland, she appeared years younger than her actual age. Thus, making her no longer a 'woman' but a 'girl'.</p>
<p>When she was still in her world, Yuu liked to drink alcohol, especially wine and beer. She even stashed some cans of beer at the safest place in her dorm and no one knows about that but her. Even though she could drink beer whenever she wants—as long as her friends don't sleep over at her dorm—she can't help but longing to have drinks with someone else</p>
<p>At one evening, Lilia came to Ramshackle dorm to chat with Yuu. That spunky pretty old man cherishes her just like his own daughter. The reason wasn't just because he has a strong sense of raising children, but also his three wards.</p>
<p>Lilia noticed those three have grown fond of Yuu in their own way. Sebek seemed to really value his friends, especially Yuu, since she was the only one female student at NRC so he tended to be protective over her. For Malleus and Silver, it was obvious both of have developed romantic feelings towards her. Looking at this, Lilia wanted to observe Yuu more and slowly his sense of parents towards her has grown.</p>
<p>While talking to Lilia, Yuu accidentally slipped her desire to have a drink with someone else. Lilia knew about her actual age from a long time ago, but this was the first time he knew about her fondness for drinking alcohol.</p>
<p>That was why now both of them were drinking in Lilia's room. It was Friday evening so it was safe if they wanted to drink as much as they could. Lilia took out some alcohol he owned and Yuu brought some of her beers. They started to drink together and talk about various things to the point they forgot their own limit on alcohol. Just when they opened a new can of beer, there was a knock from the door.</p>
<p>"Father, Malleus-sama is looking for y—" Silver opened the door and froze after seeing the sight in Lilia's room.</p>
<p>"Silver! Why are you just standing there?!" Sebek appeared from behind Silver. Like usual, he talked with such a loud voice. "Human! Why are you here?! And why is it so messy here?! Ugh, what is this smell?"</p>
<p>Malleus, who was waiting outside the room, got inside the room following Silver and Sebek. After observing the room, he picked up one of the empty bottles and smelled it. Malleus never went outside the Valley of Thorns before he enrolled at NRC. So every bottle and cans that are scattered in Lilia's room were foreign to him. But he was sure all of them were alcohol, even though the smell was different from high quality wine, the only one kind of alcohol he ever drank.</p>
<p>"Well, well. I see both of you were having a little party without inviting me. I'm surprised you two have this many alcohols," said Malleus with a sarcastic smile.</p>
<p>"Oh, I hope thou forgive us, Malleus. It'd be bad if a dorm leader joined this party of ours," said Lilia to calm Malleus.</p>
<p>"But isn't it violating the school's rule?! I know, it must be because of you, Human!" Sebek talked as if he blamed Yuu because he didn't want to talk bad about Lilia.</p>
<p>"Geez, Sebek-kun~ You're always so stern~" Yuu answered Sebek while swaying her beer a bit. Yuu came closer to Sebek and stared at his face. Then she continued to speak with a seductive tone, "It's a waste for your handsome face to always frown your eyebrows like that, you know~"</p>
<p>Getting treated with a seductive act like that made Sebek's face become red. Before he could say anything, he caught a glimpse of Malleus pouting. Silver looked like he was really confused with the current situation. After looking at all of them, Lilia can't help but laugh.</p>
<p>Panicked, Sebek replied to Yuu, "W-Wha— Young Master is way more handsome!"</p>
<p>Still leaned to Sebek, Yuu smiled with a hint of teasing, "Well~ Indeed everyone from the Valley if Thorns have pretty face~"</p>
<p>Silver was aware it would be dangerous if no one stopped Yuu. Also, it would be a lie if he wasn't jealous looking at Yuu and Sebek like that. He put a hand on Yuu's shoulder and said, "Yuu, stop. I think you're already drunk."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Silver-senpai~ I'm not drunk, I'm just being happy~!" said Yuu to Silver. Of course, Silver knew what Yuu said wasn't true at all. Yuu turned back to Sebek. Then she pressed her body to Sebek and touched Sebek's chest with her index finger, "Come on, Sebek-kun. Should this onee-san teach you how to relax?"</p>
<p>Within a few seconds, Malleus and Silver emitted a dark aura through their glare towards Sebek. Sebek was already flustered because it was the first time he got teased by a girl. Yuu's body was generally small but her breasts are way bigger than the average high school girl, which made the situation for Sebek even worse.</p>
<p>"I see this little party is getting more lively. Shall I add more fun with some thunders?" Malleus said as he raised his hand, showing that he was ready to give some thunders and thorns on Diasomnia dorm.</p>
<p>Silver didn't say anything. Instead, his hand was prepared to draw the sword.</p>
<p>Looking at that, Sebek tried to get help from Lilia, "Lilia-sama, please stop all of them! Including Yuu!"</p>
<p>Lilia, who enjoyed the situation from the very start, was already rolling on the floor and couldn't stop laughing.</p>
<p>'I guess I will die today,' thought Sebek while giving up on the whole situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuu woke up with a heavy headache and nausea. She looked around and found herself in her own room in Ramshackle dorm.</p>
<p>'Didn't I have a drink with Vanrouge-senpai? Is it already the next day? Why don't I remember how I got back here?' Yuu kept questioning about what happened since the day before.</p>
<p>"Where is Grim?" she found that cat-like monster nowhere. Just when she looked around her room, she felt her head like being hit. "Ugh… I think I have to eat or drink something to get rid of this hangover."</p>
<p>When Yuu was walking to the kitchen, she could hear Grim's voice from the lounge. It sounded like he wasn't alone. So she decided to go to the lounge first, "Grim, are you here?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you're finally awake!" Grim turned from his canned tuna to Yuu.</p>
<p>Yuu looked around and found Malleus, Silver, and Sebek were in the lounge as well. "You guys… Why are you here?" Yuu asked while looking around wondering where Lilia is.</p>
<p>"Thou were still sleeping when us arrived here," Lilia appeared from behind Yuu and answered her question. He looked very normal compared to Yuu who still had her hangover. "Grim letted us go inside."</p>
<p>Yuu was already used by Lilia's sudden appearance, so she was no longer surprised. Grim who still enjoyed his canned tuna, "They brought many canned tuna so I should let them go inside, right?"</p>
<p>"Child of Man," the voice who called Yuu just now sounded heavier than usual. And the owner of that voice looked scarier than usual—not that Yuu was ever scared of him.</p>
<p>Yuu turned to see the other three, "Tsunotarou! ...um… why does your face look like that? Silver-senpai too looks scary…"</p>
<p>"Please explain about yesterday," as usual, Silver spoke in very short sentence.</p>
<p>"Yesterday...?" Yuu still didn't get rid of her hangover but slowly remembered what happened the day before. After recollecting everything, Yuu gasped and covered her mouth, then peeked to Sebek, who kept being silent. A tint of blush also can be seen from his face.</p>
<p>Yuu started to get panic inside her head. Not only did she slip a little bit of truth about her real age by calling herself "Onee-san", she also did something kind of indecent to her friend. She also remembered Malleus was the one who took her back home while Silver scolded Lilia. It was rare for Silver to scold Lilia since usually he would've let his father to have fun as much as he wanted. Yuu hoped Sebek wouldn't tell what happened to their other friends, the fellow first years.</p>
<p>"Now, Child of Man. You heard Silver, so explain about yesterday," Malleus said with an even darker expression than before.</p>
<p>The expression Malleus and Silver had made Yuu aware she was in danger. Even asking help from Lilia or Sebek was useless. Lilia looked like enjoying what he saw now and even said, "What a youth~". Sebek, who was already tired from the day before, could only gave an expression "Clear up your own mess."</p>
<p>Malleus and Silver were getting closer to Yuu demanding explanation. Yuu tried to get away but got cornered into the wall instead. "Please calm down first, okay?"</p>
<p>"We can't," both of them answered in sync.</p>
<p>'Guess I really can't escape,' thought Yuu, while giving up and letting the two guys in front of her do as they please.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I leave what Malleus and Silver do to Yuu to your imagination.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>